


Cement Tidepool

by Star_Blackfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captured, Decided to write at three in the morning, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, May add more characters later - Freeform, Older Eren and Armin, Possible OOC ness, Spur of the moment :P, The lack or merman Armin astounds me, bottom!Eren, first fic, hehe, joy, lettingthe peices fall where they may., merfolk, mermaid, mermaid au, merman, probably an abundance of grammar issues, probably maybe eventual smut, probably prone to irregular updates, shortish chapters, top!armin, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Blackfire/pseuds/Star_Blackfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7/31/17 </p><p>UNDER A MAJOR FACELIFT.<br/>THE OLD CHAPTERS WILL REMAIN UP TILL i GET THE NEW ONES PLANNED OUT AND WRITTEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cornflower Blue

Eren sighed as he looked at the murky, trashed waters of his swimming pool. A huge storm had flooded the area last night, washing all sorts of trash and debris into the dark haired man's pool. Add in the fact that his sister, Mikasa, had work today and you get a rather grumpy twenty year old left to clean the pool out.  
  
He and his sister had moved in together after saving up money from their jobs and moving out of their father's house. It was just last year that they had saved up enough extra money to afford the in-ground pool. Eren had quickly learned the thing was both a blessing and a curse. Sure it was plenty fun to have and great for pool parties. But, it also required a lot of maintenance, which in turn sucked away a lot of both his and Mikasa's extra money each month.  
  
But back to the problem at hand. The filthy pool. Eren sighed and went to the little storage shed at the corner of their yard to dig out the skimmer. "Stupid storm." He grumbled to himself as he searched for the skimmer in question. As he did so a head with long, straw blond hair, poked up out of the murky pool water, cornflower blue eyes watching in curiosity as the brown haired man searched the shed for the skimmer.  
  
The blond merman had been returning to his cove the previous night when a vicious storm suddenly hit, washing him ashore. Suffocating and injured he had managed to drag himself to the nearest source of water, this pool. So here he was, stuck in a cement prison, watching an odd creature search for something whilst making frustrated (Or what sounded like frustrated to him) noises.  
  
Eren, having finally found the skimmer, turned back to the pool only to see slight ripples and a flash of shiny blue. "Are you fucking kidding?" He asked. Had a fish really gotten washed up into his pool? Debris, he could handle, no problem. But a fish? What if it was some kind of deadly poisonous one? With barbs an fangs? Eren sighed and walked back to the pool, beginning to clean it. He would deal with a fish if and wen he found one.  
  
Armin watched from underneath as the merfolk like creature used the thing he had retrieved to scoop up things floating at the surface. The creature lacked fins or scales of any sort ad his skin seemed to hang loosely on him, as though it were not attached. His upper half had white colored skin, with his neck, face, and arms a light tanned color. He had dark brown hair and mismatched eyes. One yellow and one green. His lower half was split in two in the middle and covered in rough looking blue skin.  
  
Armin decided that all in all the creature was rather weird. He froze however as the creature pressed a button on some contraption and the murky water slowly began to drain from the pool. Well shit. Eren was also gone, having went to shower and the pool was eventually emptied, leaving the merman there, gasping for air.  
  
Eren, after a quick shower and small snack, returned to finish cleaning the pool but froze on spot when he got to the edge. There in the bottom of his pool, covered in seaweed and a few other debris was a mermaid. "Holy shit.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fic! Let me know what you think!


	2. Titan Green and Goldenrod

Eren just stood there, mouth agape as he looked at the fucking MERMAN flopping and twitching at the bottom of his pool. It had straw colored hair with a few strips of blue and its eyes were the clearest blue that the human had ever seen. His upper half seemed fairly human and was even a bit toned. Sparkling blue scales covered the creature's back and it's entire lower half which was indeed a tail of the same blue with flecks of gold here and there. A large fin started in the middle of the Merman's lower back and trailed down it's spine, stopping halfway down the tail. It also seemed to have a few more frilly fins around the underside on it's tail. He also took note that the creature was a around the same size as him around the upper half, though it was much longer, probably around seven or eight feet. All Eren could do was stand there, staring at the beautiful creature.  
  
Armin, on the other hand, was not having such a fun time as the gills on his neck pulsed, desperate for any water. He was suffocating! Didn't that split-fin understand?! He screeched, flicking his tail in a remaining puddle of water, sending a spray right onto the odd creature's face.  
  
The moment the water struck Eren's face, he seemed to snap out of he. He yelped slightly in surprise, glaring at the creature. It was then that he noticed its gills, pumping uselessly. "Oh shit! Shitshitshit!" He quickly dashed over to the pool pump, shutting it off before making another dash to the side of the house. He turned the hose on and grabbed the end, running back to the pool, only tripping up twice. He adjusted the nozzle to a light spray and rushed down the steps into the shallow end, where the merman was thankfully located.  
  
Armin was starting to feel a bit dizzy and black was enclosing in on the edges of his vision. A sudden spray of water onto his gills was all he registered as he passed out. He awoke to to the calls of the Split-Fin and the feeling of being able to partially breathe. His eyes slowly opened to meet two eyes of different colors. One titan green and the other goldenrod.  
  
"Hey! There you are." Eren sighed in relief as the merman opened his eyes, peering up at the human. He had unscrewed the nozzle, allowing for a thicker stream of water to flow through the creature's gills. To be honest, he was a bit nervous. What if the creature decided he looked like a good meal. But it never made a move to attack. Instead it did the one thing that the human never expected it to do.  
  
It looked to him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever  
> Let me know what you think in the comments qwq


End file.
